Time Run
by Zacnichols123
Summary: Set during Loonatics Unleashed, Tech.yote and Skye wolfe are transported back in time by a new enemy and one that they have never seen the likes of. A sociopathical villian is out to start a war and controll Time.
1. Chapter 1

Morning was breaking across the purple skyline of the city planet Acmetropolis. In the centre of the city's CBD stood a tower which was home to the planets Protectors the Loonatics, the planets Protectors.

The Loonatics consisted of 7 members. The team's leader Ace Bunny, Co Leader Lexi Bunny and the other members who are Rev Runner, Tech. , Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian and their newest member, Skye Wolfe.

Skye was a grey half cyborg wolf with Blond hair. She joined the Loonatics after Zadaiva offered her a spot to help find her father after he disappeared 3 years ago. When she was a Child she suffered a horrible car accident that left her without her Left arm and her Right Leg. Her father being an expert in advanced robotics built Skye robotic Limbs that calibrated with her nervous system so she could move them freely.  
>They function better than normal limbs.<p>

Skye's left arm in total is a weapon. It is able to turn into a blaster and an energy sword.

Skye woke up to hearing a loud drill like noise coming from the end of the hall. She got out of her bed after several minutes trying to ignore it. She got out wearing her Red Singlet with a black dragon in the bottom corner and white pants.

She followed the noise to find that Tech was in his lab working on a computer of some sorts

"what is that?" Skye asked in a confused tone

"Oh hey Skye... whoa" Tech fell of his new construction

"you ok?" asked Skye tiredly

"Yea, these wires broke my fall" Replied Tech.

They Both Stared at each other for a few seconds before Tech Replied to Skye's earlier question.

"It's called a CP"

"A combat Predictor" replied Skye

"yes, how did you know?" asked a confused Tech.

"I've read about them, but never seen one"

"yea,it predicts an enemy's attack plan with 80% accuracy"

"impressive" replied Skye

"I'm going to get changed and do my Com shift, see you later Tech"

"See ya Skye".

Skye made her way into her room to get changed into her Black and Blue uniform. It consisted of a Blue triangle in the centre of the uniform. She came out and went down the hall way to the main communications room where she saw Ace doing his shift.

"Hey Ace" Skye said happily

"Hey Skye" replied Ace.

"So anything new happening or has just been same old same old?" asked Skye

"It's just been quiet nothing new really I think we can safely say we are all good".

Skye's Communicator beeped and it had a text message from Tech it said

"Hey Skye, Need your help with CP Come Soon  
>From Tech"<p>

"I wonder what he needs help with" Skye thought to herself

"I'll be back in a minute Ace, Tech needs my help"  
>she ran into Techs lab<p>

"Skye i need you to go plug this cord into the main battery systems and activate the CPU fans" instructed Tech.

She did as he asked and they both backed away from the machine.

"Let's see if this works" said Tech.

He hit the power button and the CP booted up

"this isn't right?" Tech said in a confused tone

"what isn't right?" asked Skye

Before Tech could reply the CP shot an energy beam high into the sky and was extremely bright. Something began to open Tech knew what it was,

"A wormhole!" exclaimed Skye

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING" screamed Tech

As the force of the wormhole pulled anything it could into its centre as it began to descend.

They both grabbed onto to strong and sturdy objects with their life.  
>"Tech... my grip... it's slipping!" cried Skye.<p>

She lost her grip and began going into the wormhole

"HOLD ON SKYE I'M COMMING" yelled Tech.

He grabbed a grappler that was closest to him and got Skye's foot. Just as Tech was securing the rope. A barrel came and hit him and he lost his Grip and the wormhole ended up sucking Skye and Tech in and then closed.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Several Hours had passed since Skye and Tech were sucked into an unknown location due to a mechanical error with his new CP that ended up creating a wormhole. As drops of rain began to fall Tech's eye twitched as the rain drops hit his eyes.

"Skye..." wheezed Tech in a half conscious voice.

As he called out her name Skye began to regain consciousness and replied  
>"Tech... Where are you" she coughed as she spoke.<p>

The wormhole had so much force that they had been knocked out for several hours and were unaware of where they were and obviously were un-noticed for the time that they were knocked out. Skye saw Tech by the end of the ally way and walked over to him  
>"Tech you ok?" she asked<p>

"Yea, I'm fine" he was half awake still reeling from the force of landing which left him with a splitting headache.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Skye in a confused tone

"I do not know Skye... But the buildings and architecture point towards the..." as Tech was finishing his sentence a loud voice began to spoke from a billboard across the road. On it was a picture of an ad for some sort of soft drink and in the corner was a digitalised person.

"Good morning residents of Earth 2. Today is the fifteenth of November 2128, today is the anniversary of when man and alien kind set foot on this planet 20 years ago. Also on this date was when humanity made first contact in the year 2050 with alien kind. Today's forecast shows a downpour of rain before clearing tomorrow"

Skye and Tech's jaws dropped  
>"We...travelled back in... time!" exclaimed a confused Skye.<p>

"The wormhole must have been that powerful that it tore a hole in the universe and sent us to a different time line. We don't even exist for another 600 or so years" explained Tech.

"I wonder?" Tech asked himself.

He decided to see if he could send Ace a message to see if the wormhole is still open. He got lucky there was a three bar signal and that meant that the wormhole has opened up again. He typed in a short message and to his amazement it sent.

"Tech, what do we do now?" Asked Skye. She was worried and confused at what happened. Tech walked over to her, hugged her and said

"Find somewhere to stay i think" he responded in a quiet tone, they both blushed but didn't look at each other's faces to give themselves away.

Since her accident Skye was always ignored by other guys because of her prosthetics that made people shy away from her. It felt awaked since they paired lips during the weathervain encounter but she felt happy inside because there was someone who truly loved for who she is and not feel sorry for her.

Tech also felt the same but he didn't suffer any accidents and can to some degree understand what Skye's been through as he was always lonely during his school and university years. He was glad he found someone who liked him for who he was and didn't also feel sorry for him.

2774

Back in the present. Ace was waiting for Tech and Skye to return from the lab. Several hours had passed and Ace became impatient and decided to go see what Tech and Skye were doing. As he was about to enter the lab his communicator beeped and it had had on the front.

"You have 1 new message" Ace opened it and it said

"Ace, DO NOT attempt to start up CP, it's a wormhole generator, sabotage most likely, Sends you back in time, Skye and I are in 2128  
>From Tech"<p>

"REV!" Ace yelled.

As quickly as he called Rev's name he came zipping down the hallway

"Ace what is it, what's wrong, what where, what's what" Rev said hastily

"Rev, can you pick up Tech or Skye on your GPS?"  
>Rev blinked and his eyes went a glowing dark amber-red colour. After a few seconds he said to Ace<p>

"They're not here, not there, they're not anywhere, why?"

"Take a look at this" Ace showed Rev the text message he received from Tech.

Rev's face immediately went from confused to concern. He ran over to the CCTV screens in the main room and rewound the footage from Techs lab to when Skye went in there. After Several minutes of watching they saw what happened to Tech and Skye, they watched in horror as Skye and Tech went through the wormhole proving that Tech's message was not a lie.

"Rev, go fetch everyone and bring them back here I'm going to try and see if I can get through to Zadaiva and see if she knows anything about this" instructed Ace and Rev went off really fast to go look for everyone.

2128

Some hours passed since they regained consciousness after falling through the wormhole. Skye and Tech managed to find an old apartment complex listed as heritage and was in really good condition aside from being abandon.  
>"So, what now Tech?" Asked Skye<p>

Tech was standing by the window looking out and after a few seconds he replied  
>"We work on finding a way home"<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Leads

One week later  
>A full week had passed since Skye and Tech arrived in 2128. The time they've spent readjusting to life in the past hasn't been easy. Tech and Skye desperately needed money and the only money being used in 2128 was credits and cash.<p>

On Earth 2 it was credits, luckily pawn shops still existed back in the past so Tech and Skye traded in some old gadgets and technologies they were never going to use again. The Shop owner gave around five thousand credits because of the nature of what they owned.

Back in the apartment hide out Skye and Tech were working on finding any other incidents that may have occurred to see if they could find some link to what had been happening.

"One long and painful week and still no progress" complained a tired and stressed Skye

"Yea, we've been going through records like non-stop and still can't find anything related to what happened to us" replied a stressed and tired Tech.

There were a lot of news stories relating to people vanishing and then reappearing several years later to be found in tact but nothing relating to the way they were taken.  
>Tech and Skye had to blend in with the public and couldn't be seen walking around in their uniforms. They decided to use some of the money they got from the pawnshop to buy new clothes<p>

Skye now wore a blue and white tee-shirt that had the left side sleeve torn off so her robotic arm could be used without an issue and with blue jeans that had the right part cut off so her right leg could be used if she needed it her left foot wore a blue sneaker.

Tech now wore a black undershirt followed by a green checked jacket with black jeans and a pair of brown sneakers.

"I wonder if the others have noticed we're missing" said Skye in a down tone

"They would have to I don't think Ace could imagine us being in the lab for as long as we've been missing unless he's thinking of a different picture" replied Tech, they both chuckled when Tech mentioned "A different Picture".

After hours of searching Tech finally found something.

"Interesting!" exclaimed Tech

"What is?" asked Skye

"Apparently someone is stealing items of worth and leaving behind no evidence what so ever" Tech's PDA had a projector installed in it. He projected the image onto the wall and a news headline appeared that said

"Time Bandit Strikes Again, Police Left Puzzled"

"Time bandit?" Skye asked Tech in confusion

"Also known as the Mysterious Man or Lady, they arrive in a museum undetected through a wormhole take something worth extreme amounts of cash or whatever currency is used and then leaves behind a toy clock and a note saying, see you soon"

"Think it could give us a lead that helps us get home?" asked Skye

"I'm not too sure, but there was an incident that occurred on the day we arrived and the CP was absorbed into the wormhole as well, maybe the Time Bandit has something to do with it" replied Tech

"Ok then according to this article that latest robbery occurred the day we arrived, at the museum in the city, we should investigate it" replied Skye.

They both arrived a few minutes after Tech used his jetpack that got sucked through the wormhole and Skye using her Robotic Leg that allowed her to fly without one. They made sure to fly low and stick near non-busy areas and landed a block away from the museum to try and not attract attention to each other.

Upon arrival a crime scene was set up inside near what appeared to be an ancient Egypt exhibition. Tech used a knockout-nade on the guards which puts the targes to sleep and they wake up remembering nothing to get into the exhibition. It's also very quiet and makes no flash.

"That is one big crack in the wall" Skye said in awe as they both stared at what used to be a long wall of ancient Egyptian Text. Tech's scanner beeped to indicate what it had picked up after finishing it's scan of the room.

"Interesting, according to the scanner there are high traces of dark matter, dark energy, and other paranormal energies in general" Tech continued to babble about what had been picked up by the scanner.

Skye was listening but she had a gut feeling someone was watching them. She looked out of the corner of her eye and noticed a black figure up on the overlook. She turned around to get a full view and then noticed he was holding a Rifle as the scope flashed giving the unknown assailant away.

"TECH, GET DOWN" She yelled as the unknown assailant pulled the trigger and the bullet just missed Skye and hit a vase.

"Damn it!" cried the gunman.

As Skye tried to get a shot with her blaster they both saw the unthinkable. The Gunman opening a wormhole and walking through it freely without being forced in by its gravitational force. All that they saw of the gunman was a long grey cloak with a white  
>hood over his face covering his eyes and a long black outfit that looked like he wasn't from 2128.<p>

"No way" Tech and Skye said at the same time as the gunman walked through the wormhole and vanished.

They both ran up the stairs to find only two things left behind. A toy clock and a note that said.

"Times up"

The toy clock began to tick down from 10

"RUN!" yelled Tech

They both sprinted for the exit out of the exhibition. They Dived into the pond out the front of the entry to the exhibit and then BANG! The clock detonated and the explosion destroyed the entire exhibition but nothing was on fire.

"What the heck... Just happened Tech?" asked Skye as she was breathing heavily after just surviving an explosion.

"That was a threat... Time bandit is the reason were in 2128! He sent us here"


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Tech and Skye were still sitting in the pond that they landed in out the front of the ancient Egypt exhibition to avoid being lit a flame by an explosion that Time Bandit left behind in the form of the toy clock.

"Ugh, great new clothes and I'm absolutely covered in explosive residue and I'm soaking wet" complained Skye as she tried to get the water out of her hair

"Well put it this way, were the victims here and not the attempted murderer so I think we should be counting our selves lucky" replied Tech.

They both chuckled a bit at how they managed to escape. They got up and out of the pond and tried to dry themselves as much as they could before the guards woke up. The explosion caught the attention of police and news crews that were in the area. Skye and Tech noticed that police were coming around the corner.

"Quick in here" whispered Tech to Skye.

They both got inside the unknown room and Tech locked the door thanks to the key he swiped from the unconscious guard. Skye was absolutely quiet while went and locked the two doors that were unlocked.

"Ok, I think they are gone" said Skye

"Let's hope they're not here for us" replied Tech

"So what do we do now Tech?" Asked Skye

"I'm going to try something" replied Tech

"And that something is?" asked Skye in confusion

"Wormholes depending on the strength can tear a rift in time leaving a section of time open to be accessed by anyone depending on you know how to do it. But we can't use that way to get home because it would literally burn us to bits. I'm going to try and see if I can get Ace on my Com" Explained Tech

He turned on his communicator and both their surprise he got a 3 bar signal. He tried to dial Ace, he got lucky and ended up with a ring tone meaning it was ringing Ace

2774

Ace, Lexi, Duck, Slam and Rev were all wondering what to do next after a full weeks of looking for leads turned up empty and the only footage they had was Skye and Tech going in a wormhole.

"I say we go activate that thingy magik of Tech's and go and save them!" exclaimed Duck

"Duck did you forget or something Tech's invention was swallowed up in the wormhole and it could be anywhere!" snapped Lexi

Ace just sat there and listened to Lexi and Duck go at it while he thought of an idea. Then he noticed a vibration on his wrist. His communicator was ringing and the I.D was Tech

"What the" murmured Ace

"Everyone be quiet Tech's calling" cried Ace

He put the call on the main screen it was showing a video image as well.

"ACE!" yelled Skye and Tech at the same time

"What the heck have you two been up to" asked Duck

"I'll answer that question later, listen you need to get to the Acmetropolis museum and go into the auditorium and I'll explain everything from there, make sure to take Lexi with you" instructed Tech.

The team put on their jetpacks and made their way towards the museum. Upon arrival they did what Tech said and went into the auditorium.

"Ok Lexi, use your psychic powers and you should know what to do from their" Tech instructed but the com line went dead due to interference from inside the auditorium.

Lexi did what Tech said and then she saw the impossible

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lexi

"What's whoa, Lexi?" Ace asked

"I can see Tech and Skye, but that can't be right"

"Rev is your GPS able to pick up anything?" asked Ace

"Yea, it's going off like no tomorrow i can pick up Tech and Skye's signal, it's like practically on fire right now!"

"Skye!" Lexi called out

Back in 2128 Skye heard her name being called

"What was that?" she thought to her self

Then Tech heard what sounded to be Rev calling his name

"Skye did you"

"Yea, it's coming from the door"

They both slowly made their way towards the door in which they entered from. As they got closer they saw the outline of the others.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed Tech

"What the" Lexi said

Lexi heard a breath and turned around and to her amazement saw Tech and Skye standing behind her

"Skye, Tech!" Lexi cried

Rev than turned around and saw Tech and he ran over to him and tried to give me a hug because he was excited to see his friend who had been missing for a week, only to trip over and fall through him.

"Yea touch doesn't work" explained Tech

"How the heck can we see you, hear you and sense you but not touch you Tech?" asked Ace

"I've been just trying to think the same thing, but I'll try and explain that later. Right now through we have a problem"

"And what could it possibly be?" asked Duck in a mischievous tone

"The only reason why we can see each other is currently there is a huge rip in the fabric of time, Time bandit is out to kill me and Sky after he bought us through the wormhole instead of grabbing the CP but that came through later and he couldn't find it, He sabotaged the CP to generate a wormhole here"

"What's so bad about a rip in time?" asked Lexi

Skye decided to explain while Tech was too busy trying to figure out how powerful the Tear was

"Too many tears can cause major time disruptions and cause creatures that are not from the current time period to bleed through the tear and cause destruction. We may get lucky and have Dinosaurs which we can be dealt with easily with our current weaponry. On the other side of the card we could get unlucky and be stuck with creatures from the future that we don't know how to defeat and in turn kill us all. Or we could get super unlucky and have a war unlike any other" She was amazed that they all understood what she said clearly and didn't ask it to be in a simpler form

Tech finished up his calculations and his idea on how to find Time Bandit. But something odd began to occur

"Tech, what's happening, your fading!" asked Ace

"The tear it's repairing, I'm going to have to make this quick, read the instructions I'm sending you instructions on what to do"

They began to fade out but Ace nodded as he got the message. The tear closed and they could no longer see each other after that point.

"We need to get out of here, any ideas Tech?" asked Skye

"Yea we need to get on the roof and then head back to the apartment, we got ourselves a time traveller to catch!"


	5. Chapter 5: Loyalty

On the way back to the hideout Skye and Tech discussed at how it had been nice to see the others. They also began to talk about the possibility of one of the others arriving in the past. After flying for about five minutes they arrived home back at the hideout.  
>Skye noticed a letter sitting on the Blackwood table they bought up from one of the abandoned rooms.<p>

"What's this?" Skye mumbled to her self  
>She opened the letter and read out what was written on it<p>

"Elshi Restaurant  
>9:00PM<br>Table 4C  
>Reservation under Dela<br>Wear Casual "

"Hey, Tech" Skye called

"Hmm, what is it"

"Someone has invited us to dinner"

"What time?" Tech Asked in confusion at who would possibly invite them if they know no one from this time period

"Looks of things it says nine pm" Replied Skye

They both took a look at the clock that they also bought up from another abandon room in the complex. It was 7:30 and they only had an hour and a half left. Tech and Skye cleaned up a bit removing most of the derbies and dust caught up in their clothing.  
>Tech being curious and Skye being cautious decided to play it safe and catch a taxi to blend in with the public in case this was a trap. She ordered a taxi through her PDA to pick them up at 8:30. While they waited in the apartment Skye and Tech just sat there and looked outside the window at what Acmetropolis used to be before it became Acmetropolis. After thirty minutes passed the Taxi was outside ready to pick them up. It drove them to the Restaurant. After arriving at the restaurant Tech held the door open for Skye<p>

"Thanks" She said to Tech

"You're welcome" He blushed

Upon reaching the front desk the man at the front asked

"Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, I believe under Dela" Tech Replied

"Uh, yes here we are, if you would care to follow me" The man picked up two menus and took Skye and Tech to the table they had been set by the unknown letter sender.  
>They both sat down at their window view table, the waiter handed them the two menus<p>

"Do you wish to order anything to drink?" the man asked

"Sure, just two waters thanks" replied Skye

"Very well" replied the waiter

He walked off to get the drinks. The two sat there looking outside the window watching the traffic coming by the window

"So, who do you think wants to see us?" Skye asked

"Don't know, but if they are interested in seeing us, they must be friends in high places" replied Tech

"Well considering we haven't eaten a decent meal in days, i say we order something to eat" Skye suggested

"What are we exactly going to pay with, most of our money is stored for a rainy day" replied Tech

"If you looked under the letter, which i don't think you did, a card was left with a note that said it's on me" Skye said in a cheeky tone

Considering they both were starving they decided to order a nice bowl of chips to share after the waiter returned with their drinks. They were discussing about each other's pasts, Tech did his best to try and not remotely ask Skye at how she managed to get use to her robotic limbs. Skye talked about how her dad was their when she was having bad days and moments of how she wished her mother would return one day. Tech Discussed what he had been through most of his childhood with the constant loneliness and bad days. He said that he wished he could see the look on the people who picked on him faces now.

Skye moved her hand slowly to Tech's hand just wanting to feel his hand again without Tech noticing but before she could grab it they both notice someone coming through the door that looked very shady. He wore a long blackish grey coat with black pants and black shoes he wore a pair on sunglasses that were tinted so nobody really noticed him. He had brown hair and a fairly fair skin tone.  
>He walked over to the table next to Skye and Tech they both stared at him for a few seconds before they looked back at each other.<p>

"I believe you are the pair I'm looking for?" asked the shady character in a deep crackly tone

"So says the stranger" replied Skye

"What?" Tech asked

"On back of letter, it's the counter sign, Tech i thought you would've read it all" Skye replied in a smart-alecky tone

"Good, now i need you to follow me" he instructed

"We have questions you know" Tech said

"I know you may have a lot of question, but it's not safe here, he may be listening" Replied the man

"Who?" asked Skye?

"As i said, I cannot tell you here, now follow me"

Skye and Tech hesitated at first but they both knew that this man may hold the key to return home back to 2774. They got up and followed him out the door but kept their distance as if someone could be watching them. After they walked outside the door they followed him in to an ally way. Skye being extremely cautious changed her hand in her blaster in case if he tried to rob them. He pulled out a pair of Car keys from his coat's pocket and clicked on the unlock door button, the car lit up to reveal a black night painted Porsche.

"Get in" instructed the man

Tech and Skye got in without question but Skye kept her arm as a blaster in case if still wanted to hurt them. After they drove out of the ally way and got onto the highway Skye turned her arm back to normal.

"So i suppose you have a lot of questions?" Asked the man

"Yes and for starters what is your name?" Skye asked in a furious tone

"Well considering the circumstances, my name is Jack Dosen" he replied

"Well Jack, you own us an explanation at how you found us?" Tech asked

"I picked up the high energy spike back at my house and time tears don't exactly appear unnoticed" Jack Replied

"You mean a wormhole?" Skye asked

"Yes you could say that" Jack replied

"You don't exactly look like you're from this time line?" Tech asked in suspicion

"That is because i am not, i am from the year 2890" He replied

"What!" Skye Exclaimed

"In the future, we discovered a tear in the time line, we first at thought we could use it as a source of energy due the amount of energy that was being out-putted but then I realised that others would use it for much dangerous purposes" Jack explained

"Wait, so are you saying Time bandit is from the future?" Tech asked

"Yes, he found a way to raise an army that will alter the very course of history and his name isn't time bandit, his name is Shale Holson"

"What army?" Skye asked

"In 2889 I discovered that the time tear was a portal to another system that man had no touched since we travelled the cosmos, it's called the Dark Zone because anything that enters never comes out. One day while the group i was paired with studied the crack a creature came through dead. The tear than showed a room full of these creatures waiting to be released into reality but were frozen in cryogenic storage" Jack explained.

"So how come Shale just doesn't open the tear and travel there?" asked Tech who was still in confusion

"It is a long story, we are just about to pull up to my place, once were inside I'll explain everything"


	6. Chapter 6: Loyalty part 2

Time Run: Chapter 6

"Here we are" Jack said as he pulled up to the car park out the front of his house

"You live here?" Skye asked

"Yes, where else" Jack Replied

They got out of the black Porsche and walked up the concrete path to the Blackwood door that was surrounded by a skin pale brick wall and a brown tiled roof. Jack opened the door with his house key and they walked in to a well decorated Renaissance type house. A voice than said

"Welcome home you have 12 new messages"

The blinds automatically opened to reveal the capital city at night with all its light and brightness shimmering into the window causing a slight glare effect to occur.

"Wow this is very, interesting" Skye said in an amazed tone

"Yes, please make yourself at home" Jack said

As Skye and Tech went to sit down Skye was attacked by a robotic looking animal

"Emris, Down!" Exclaimed Jack to the robot

"Sorry Jack, I thought they were spies!" Exclaimed Emris

The Robotic looking tiger got of Skye. It had half of its fur and flesh still on but a lot of the body was mainly Robot. The robot parts were white and had a tint of grey, one of his eyes were robotic and had a blue Iris.

"How did this happen?" Skye asked Jack as she got up from the ground to take a closer look

"I found him back in my time, he had be mauled horrifically and attacked by lions, his  
>vitals were fading, and I took him back to my lab and gave him a second chance, I also added a voice box so i could understand him during his recovery, after that he just practically followed me and has been loyal to me"<p>

Emris was just sitting their itching at the part of his fur that was still on him. Tech took a closer examination while Jack poured himself a shot of whiskey and then drank it down.

"Now all the information you're looking for is right here, follow me" Jack asked

Skye and Tech followed Jack and Emris to the study which housed most of his items that he had gotten through time travel and the information on Shale.

"All the information you need is here at your disposable" Jack said

Tech was instantly drawn towards Shale's history while Skye was interested in what his goal was

"Graduated Harvard, straight A's, this guy sounds way too good to be a criminal" Skye said

"Shale was the unstable type, he was nice one day and bad the next, I should tell you more" Jack explained

"Go ahead" Tech said

"A month after we found the crack Shale became more agitated, the group wondered why he was acting like he was, we thought that radiation being caused by the crack was making his mind go insane slightly every day. One day while I was working Shale stormed the room which where the crack was being examined. He held up the place luckily I was not within his line of sight when he killed my team, he took one of the time travel devices we made which enables the crack to transport us through time" Jack continued to explain while Skye and Tech were listening.

It turned out that Jack had been hunting him for the last the three years and was desperate to catch him. He explained more about the transport devices claiming that they controlled what time zone the person would want to visit. After looking through all of the information Tech asked Jack something that was bothering him

"So what exactly is Shale's goal if he does raise this alien army?"

"His goal is to control time, edit events that are fixed for example World War II, The fall of Gemini and so forth"

As they were finishing up the AI voice came on again

"Warning: Unknown personas detected recommend defensive measures"

Then BANG a huge explosion went off and blew off a huge chunk of the wall. The living room was covered in dust and wall chunks as a scaled, green, crocodile humanoid walked in the room. He was wearing completely black clothing as if it was a night time operation  
>"Fan out and find him" Said the man in a crackled type tone<br>As the Unknown person's searched the room, Jack grabbed his rifle from the wall

"Stay here, Emris keep them safe" Jack instructed

Emris gave Jack a firm nod of agreement. He walked out of the study into the main hallway where two soldiers were searching for him, Jack quickly grabbed them both by the head and knocked them out so he wouldn't make too much noise.

"I know your hear Jack, Show yourself" yelled the man again

"Man, does he not shut up" Skye whispered

Jack walked around the corner and knocked out the two remaining guards. As he did that the man turned around

"Why couldn't you just join us Jack!" He exclaimed

"You know why Luris" Jack replied

As Jack aimed his Rife, Luris pulled out his Handgun. They both threw insults and bantered at each other hoping that one of them would eventually pull the trigger and win.

"We have to do something" Tech suggested

"I have an idea, stay here" Skye said to Tech and Emris

Skye walked out silently and unnoticed by Luris and Jack. She changed her hand into her blaster getting ready to try and resolve the conflict by knocking Luris cold.

"I'm sorry old friend" Luris then readied his revolver and was about to shot Jack but as he was about to pull the trigger Skye took the shot with her blaster and hit Luris with a stun shot. He was out cold and disarmed

"Nice shot" Emris Said to Skye

"Thanks" She replied

Jack went and got a dazed Luris and tied him up on a chair and began to interrogate him. He asked questions about Shale's whereabouts and what he was planning to do if he got his army. Skye and Tech decided to help Emris clean up the room and repairing the wall so that there wouldn't been this big portion of the wall missing. After about three hours the wall had been repaired and Jack came out from interrogating Luris.

"So what did you get out of him?" Skye asked

"Not much, it's going to take more time to get answers out of him, I think you should go, it's going to be along night" Jack replied

"Ok, well we'll see you around then" Tech said

They both walked out through the Blackwood door that now had wood chipped off because the explosion. Tech hailed a Taxi that was just coming by when Skye asked Tech

"Can we trust him?"

"I don't know Skye, but for now we do"


	7. Chapter 7: Sabotage

For the past four days Skye and Tech were in contact with Jack helping each other run interception operations and surveillance operations. The amount of information that was being collected was astounding. It seemed as if Shale was trying to accelerate his plan to control time. Jack had been kind enough to give all the information on Shale when they last contacted two days ago. The information included extra's about Shale's childhood, more about his education and other life choices.

'How does a role model student turn into a psychopathic killer?' Skye asked herself.

She looked at the time on the clock, it was 11:01AM, she thought now would be a good time to try and do some reconnaissance detail.

"Hey Tech, I'm going to go do a quick run around the city and see if anything suspicious is happening"

"Ok Skye, Just in call in every five or ten minutes to let me know if you're ok or need help"

"Will Do"

Skye's POV

As I began to walk out the door I felt a little uneasy as if something bad was about to happen. I made sure to pick up my com on the way out. As I walked out I watched as the door close behind me to make sure it latched in. I made my way up the stairs to the roof nearly tripping on a few stairs, I was sort of still tired from a lack of sleep. Sleeping on a couch next to Tech on his feels very awkward to me as not having much experience with guys in my life since my accident made boy's stray away from me. As I went out the door of the stair case I walked onto the roof and the glare of the sun hit my eyes making it sort of hard to look north. I took a moment just to look around and look at the positives of what's happened so far. Since Tech and I arrived in 2128 we've had some fun moments together, I still remember the hug he gave me, sort of felt true and not random in the slightest. What I am thinking, I'm getting distracted. What am I doing I need to fly towards the CBD as that's where most of the activity has been happening. After flying through the air for about a good what ten minutes I think, I decided to contact Tech to let him know i was ok.

"Hey Tech, I'm in the CBD, you need me to do anything?"

" Hmm let's see here , Alright i need you to go to the dock's there is some high energy activity"

"Ok I'll make my way their"

I took off again towards the docks, my gut was telling me this could be a trap possibly but I'm not going to let my guard down anyway. I was glad that the dock was not far from the CBD, it took me about five minutes to get there before I landed by the shipping containers to try and avoid detection by the ground security.

"Skye... Watch... Weapon"

What the heck was Tech saying, something is causing com signal's to be interfered with. This is getting bad, someone must know I was coming if my COM signal is trying to be jammed. Considering there is the possibility of a high energy spike i activated my scanner to see if it could pick it up. I was in luck the signal was strong, obviously something must still be giving it off if the devices is either shut down or is still on. As i followed the signal it was still getting stronger every time i got closer. Something isn't right here, the spike is way too high to be something from this time and in fact something powerful, the signal was now off the charts even my scanner was starting to smoke by the amount of power being processed. I turned it off and I could hear something very strange coming from the container i was standing next to. I decided to walk over to it and open it, I also made sure to stand behind the door in case this was an explosive device. I opened the door and looked inside. Whatever i was looking at, it was certainly something i have never seen before.

Tech's POV

Skye had finally left to do her Recon of the area and I finally have some time to myself after all that has happened. I slowly laid my head against my pillow on the couch that I sleep on. It took me a few seconds but I sort of drifted into a sleep. I was remembering the weathervain encounter the day Skye and I kissed, it's imprinted in my mind, I still couldn't believe that it was real. I sort of became less aware of my surroundings as I feel into a deeper sleep. I was remembering the day i acutely met Skye during the encounter at the University, helping untie her from the bolas that had been tied around her to constrict her movement, sure it's not the best way to meet a girl but what I am saying.

As i was about to fall dead asleep Skye's voice came on over the com

"Hey Tech, I'm in the CBD, you need me to do anything?"

I got up and was very drowsy even though I hadn't officially fallen asleep and that was just annoying. I yawned as I sat on my computer chair and looked at the scanner. I noticed a high energy spike coming from the docks, that isn't naturally coming from somewhere like the docks, even high powered energy weapons do not give off this high of a reading.

" Hmm let's see here , Alright I need you to go to the dock's there is some high energy activity"

"Ok I'll make my way their"

I am extremely cautious and concerned about sending her there but she's a big girl she can look after herself. What the heck am I saying, I better hack into the dock's cameras and see what's going on. I accessed this nice little hacking programme I made a few days ago while I had some free time and I was amazed at how easy it was for a shipyard that could potentially house military grade weapons. Its firewalls were not exactly that well built for a hacking attempt but oh well. I kept searching for a camera that was closest to where the spike was coming from, it's like finding a needle in a hay stack.  
>Something caught my eye, Shale! He was loading something into a container, but he wasn't wearing his normal gear, his white hair and black eyes were showing along with his tanned skin, but why was he wearing a different outfit, I quickly jotted down what he was wearing. Black hoddie, desert coloured pants and white sneakers. I knew this was a trap, I grabbed my Jetpack and neutron cannon. Glad that came through the wormhole with us or I wouldn't be able to do much.<p>

I sprinted for the roof and took off the second i got on it. I radioed in to Skye

"Skye make sure to watch your corners, Shale is housing some form of weaponry!"

My signal was week when I sent the message, the device he loaded was causing interference with the com. I made it to the shipyard in five minutes flat. I landed in the shipping container area walking around corners hoping to find Skye and warn her. I decided to hop on top of a container and all I could see was an endless sea of the things. But I noticed one was out of order with the rest. I think its best I go towards that one.

Normal POV

Skye walked into the container and began to look at the device she had just discovered, curious to examine it she tore open one of the hatches to see what technology this device used. Most of it was very familiar to her and she began speaking to herself

"Ok let's see here, copper wiring connecting to the main power battery" she continued to do so trying to find what powered the entire thing. During this time Tech finally made it to the shipping container. As he was coming around the corner he noticed a robot sentry walk into the container

"Skye" Tech thought to him self

He made sure not alert the sentry as it walked into the container practically trapping Skye inside.

As Skye was just about to locate the power source she heard something walking in and quickly closed up the panel and knowing this was a close quarter's situation she switched her arm into her sword knowing this could be a tough fight.

"Scanning" said the Robot as its eyes lit up in a white colour.

"Detected heat signature, removing permanently" The robot began walking to Skye.

As the robot came around the corner, Skye sprung him and cut off one of the Robot's arms, but in the time she was recovering from attacking it grabbed Skye by the waist with its other arm and threw her into the back of the container head on.

Tech heard the loud bang and straight away ran into the container.

"You cannot prevent the master's plan, you cannot delay the inevitable" The sentry grabbed its arm that had been cut off and put it against that detached area. The Robot's arm was re-attaching its self as if the wound was just a scratch.

"What... Is his plan" Skye asked as she was dazed by the force of the hit into the wall.  
>As the Robot was about to finish Skye off Tech came up from behind and bent it down and shot it through the chest with the Neutron cannon<p>

"Error...Error...Err..." The robot's eyes then turned off.

Tech threw the robot aside and went straight to treat Skye's wound.

"Man, you certainly can take a beating" Tech said as he was trying to help with her bloody nose.

"Yea, well you certainly showed up at the right time" Skye replied

They both looked into each other's eyes just for that moment and slowly went into giving each other a kiss but as they were a car was pulling up out front.

"Shhhh" Tech whispered

It was one of Shale's men, Tech and Skye couldn't see him very well but they could see by what he was wearing neck up and what appeared to be an emblem on the side of his collar  
>He looked around the area before leaving in his car.<p>

"That was close a one" Skye said.

"I think we need to take this back with us and see what we can find out, you ever driven a truck before?" Tech asked

"I sort of can, why?" Skye said

"There is a truck around the corner, if you can either find the car keys or just hot wire it bring it around and I'll load this on to the truck" Instructed Tech

Skye went ran around and got in the truck, she looked in the Glove department and found the trucks keys. She put the keys in the ignition and the truck's engine started to purr and roar. She drove it around the corner to where Tech was standing. He used his magnetism to load the container on the truck's platform and made sure it was stable and wouldn't fall off.

"Ok, so you ready to get this back to the apartment?" Skye asked

"Yea I also can't wait to test it out!" Tech exclaimed


	8. Chapter 8: Loose Ends

(Pre- chapters 5-7)

2774

Ace had received Tech's instructions as the tear began to close and Tech and Skye faded out and vanished. Ace opened Tech's messages

"Set a trap for Time Bandit, make sure you use something extremely valuable"

"Rev, Do you know of anything worth a lot of money or is extremely rare?" Ace asked

"Oh you're going to like what I've got to show. It'll brighten up your day and make it better!" Rev exclaimed

The team followed Rev throughout the Museum, every stair case took them down a level. After going about ten floors down, they arrived at what appeared to be a metal door encased by several layers of Locks and blockades. Rev went over to a keypad and inputted a 12 digit code. The door's slowly began to open and revealed a chamber.

" Me see nothing" Said Duck

"Put these on" Rev Instructed

They all grabbed a pair of goggles off Rev's hand. After they put them on, they saw what appeared to be a greenish yellow gem gleaming

"What is that?" Lexi asked being awestruck by the Gem's shine

"Officially a name hasn't been given because it's a material that's new. But Tech and I just call it the Rebirth Stone" Rev Replied

"Rebirth?" Slam asked

"On the day of the meteor's impact remnants of it remained in the bay, Tech and I were studying the radiation that was still being given off to see if it still could have side effects. When we were in the water, I found the stone. It contains some energy burst strong enough to either rebirth a sun or power several planets at once or if you want to get evil power a weapon that would kill a planets power grid" Rev explained

" I see why it's guarded heavily!" Ace exclaimed

" Yea, sort of don't know why we don't add a few turrets and that" said Rev

"Rev, think you can make a exact duplicate, good enough to fool Time Bandit in to thinking it's real?" Ace asked

"Yea, give me say about an hour or two"

"You got one and a half" said Ace

Rev made his way right to HQ using his super speed and began work on the fake Rebirth Stone. Ace and Lexi were busy setting strategic vantage points while Slam and Duck were placing Camera's and sensors around the place in case Shale decided to make an un-announced visit.

2128

"How the heck!" Exclaimed Tech

"What is it?" Skye asked

"The Rebirth Stone, what is it doing in this Machine" Tech Replied

"Rebirth what?" Skye asked again as she got up from looking inside the Machine

"The stone is what was giving off the high energy spike, it's from the remnants of the  
>meteor that hit Acmetropolis and gave us our powers" Tech replied as he looked at it.<p>

Tech took a closer look at the insides of the stone. He noticed these small box shaped items in there. Skye also saw something but didn't see the shapes that Tech was seeing. Tech knew it was a fake because it isn't as light as the real stone. He picked up a hammer he had laying on the table and then laid the stone on the table and smashed it open.

"Tech!" Exclaimed Skye in shock

"It's a fake, Ace did what I asked him to do"

After Tech Smashed it open the little square cubes Tech saw inside became full sized Packages and had both their names labelled on each one. Inside Skye's box was her watch she had been turning it into a cloaking device along with a few other items of interest. A note was attached

"Skye, Watch is fully ready, test it first to make sure it work

Rev"

She put her watch on around her wrist and turned the clocks finger dial. The cloak became active, Tech noticed Skye was vanishing

"Skye?" Tech asked in confusion

"Over here, glad my cloak works" Skye replied as she turned it off

Tech gave a smirk of impression at how Skye and Rev made a cloak into a small object like a watch. He opened his package and saw that Rev had put in some more Knockout-nades, EMP-grenades, some of his lab gear and his computer.

"Man, I'm missing Home" Skye said as she dropped her eye's down

"Yea, I do to, sort of not the same without the team" Tech said as well

"All through, it's a lot of quieter without Duck bragging every five minutes" Skye said

They both laughed a bit at how Skye was right.

2774

The trap was set, Ace and Lexi were on the catwalk watching the stone and to try and see if anyone was acting out of the ordinary. While Duck, Slam and Rev walked around to try and blend in with the public wearing casual clothing of course.

"Any of you guys noticed anyone acting strange down there?" Ace asked over com

"Nothing on our level yet" Rev replied.

Hours passed and nothing happened at all. Just as Ace was about to call off the operation the building began to shake as if an earthquake was about to happen. Ace and Lexi held onto the catwalk's bars while Duck, Slam and Rev moved away from anything that could fall on them and injure them. As the Shaking got more violent by the minute it suddenly stopped.

"What was that?" Ace asked Lexi

"I don't know, but look" Lexi replied as she pointed to the ground

A portal had opened out of nowhere and out came Shale along with his guards which appeared to be robot sentries.

"No one move!" Yelled Shale as his guards begun to round up the people within the vicinity

"Ace, any ideas?" Asked Lexi

"Jump down and surprise him!" Ace replied

Lexi gave a firm nod of agreement and they both jumped down off the catwalk.

Ace drew his sword as he landed

"Ok Time Bandit, Your time's up!" Ace exclaimed

Shale chuckled as if it was joke

"My quarrel is not with you, I'll give you one chance to stand down and leave" Shale replied

"Surrender my lucky foot" Lexi bantered

Shale's face went from a casual shoving it off look to a more serious demonic look

"Very well, now you die"

He threw out two clockwork cogs. As they landed towards the ground they turned into two bronze tigers. Just as they were about to pounce at Ace and Lexi, Slam came around the corner and destroyed them both with his tornado.

"Nice timing Slam!" Exclaimed Ace

Duck and Rev came around the corner and joined them. Shale was furious

"As I recall there was seven of you?" Shale asked

"You took our geek pair and we want them back!" Exclaimed Duck

"Oh, the Wolf and the Coyote, those two are quite smart" Shale said

"Now if you could excuse me, I'll be taking this stone and going"

As shale was about to grab the stone Ace lunged at Shale to try and attack him with his Sword. Shale put his hand out and a burst of blue light came out of it. Time stoped, Ace was frozen in place and so were the others  
>Shale Laughed<p>

"Time Radiation, exposed to enough of it and it gives you powers, the battlefield is now even my boy" Shale said as he grabbed the stone

"Now, I'll be going"

He opened up another portal and walked through it followed by his Robotic Guards. The portal closed and time began to move. Ace fell where he was and got back up.

"Well that went according to plan" Lexi said

"Yea, but now it's all up to Tech and Skye" Ace said


	9. Chapter 9: Bounty Hunters

Skye and Tech were exhausted from the events that had occurred over the last few days. It was a month to the day since they arrived in 2128. It was a surprise to see Tech still asleep as he tended to be an early riser most of the time. During the night Skye kept waking up during the night in cold sweats she thought to herself that it is possibly because of the stress of the concussion caused by Robot sentry.  
>Skye was speaking in her sleep as if she was having a nightmare. She eventually woke up screaming<p>

"NO!" She screamed

Skye's POV  
>What just happened, my couch is covered in sweat. This isn't exactly how I pictured waking up at one point. I raised my hand to my forehead to see if I had a temperature, no temperature so obviously this is something mental related. Most likely the Robot giving me a beating the other day, I think it's best that I have shower. Thankfully Tech fixed the hot water system. I'm amazed at how much he can accomplish in a day.<p>

Normal POV

Skye got out of her bed and walked over to the bathroom, she shut the door behind her and turned on the shower. Tech woke up several minutes later to here the water running in the bathroom, he knew it was Skye considering he could hear her humming.  
>Five Hours Later<p>

"Reports are still coming in from the city's CBD" Tech said  
>Skye and Tech were flying to the city's CBD after intercepting reports of a group of three people attacking the locals in the CBD and going through every store, statue and park and no one knew why.<p>

"So, you think they work for Shale" Skye asked as the wind was flying into her face

"It's possible... But look, there they are" Tech pointed as they flew right over them

They landed on the roof overlooking the group of two males and one Snake like person walking through the city destroying everything in their path. The male at the front seemed to be only wearing grey pants while the rest of his body was a grey colour and built up with rock like qualities. The second man at the back was wearing a brown vest over a black shirt with brown pants and brown shoes as if he was a cowboy of some sorts. While the Snake lady was only wearing a white shirt.

"Ok, were seriously going up against something that we have no idea to deal with!" Exclaimed Tech

Skye looked and noticed that the man at the back was holding an assault rifle shooting at the windows of each store that was allowing the other two accomplices to go in and look around for any items of interest.

"Tech, do you think you can use your magnetism to attract the bullets?" Skye asked

"Yea, but why?"

"Well take a look at the big guy who looks like a rock smashing the ground, his spine is visible, if we can get a bullet to hit it he'll be paralysed"

Tech used his scanner to get a quick idea on what the rock guy was, his scanner detected high traces of an unknown substance that his scanner could not trace back to 2774 so it must have been something from Shales timeline.

"Ok, I agree, this is Shales doing, the scanner is unable to detect what it is"

Tech and Skye waited for the man at the back to fire his gun again so that Tech could collect bullets to use for their trap. He opened fire again and Tech created a magnet shield to attract the bullets. By the time the man with the gun finished firing Tech had a handful of bullets.

"Ok, ready?" Tech asked

Skye nodded

They both jumped down and landed on the ground directly in front of the trio

"Well would you look at that, we have company" Spoke the Big guy

"Calm down Rock, they look like they're out of there league" Spoke the Man with the gun

"Do you always have to tell me that Bill" Spoke Rock

"Both of you calm the hell down" Spoke the Snake lady

"Fine, Silvia" They both said

Tech and Skye stood there with the most confused look on their faces while the group of three just kept arguing with each other.

"Ok you lot certainly have some issues, considered seeing a relationship counsellor?" Skye asked in a cheeky tone

"Shut up" Spoke Silvia in a furious tone.

Clearly Skye had hit a nerve

"Now, I suggest you pair leave or you're going to be in serious trouble!" Demanded Bill

"Nope" Tech replied with the one word

"Rock, be our guest and destroy them!" Exclaimed Bill

"Pleasure" Rock replied as he cracked both his knuckles walking towards Skye and Tech

He smashed both his hands into the ground and as soon as he did jagged pillars began rising in the direction of Tech and Skye. They both jumped and continued to do so because of Rock constantly creating the pillars.

"Tech, those bullets you have could be useful right here!" Skye Exclaimed

"Oh"

He opened his palm the bullets that he had attracted were still there. He fired them all over the place hoping that one would hit rock. As Rock was about to punch into the ground again he suddenly stopped

"Cant... Move" Rock said as he fell to the ground

They all noticed a bullet hit his spine and was lodged in there. But something else began to happen, Rock's body was cracking and breaking off as if he wasn't even real. Then it turned to just piles of Rock.

"What the heck?" Skye asked herself

"Ok, now you crossed the line!" Bill exclaimed as he pulled out two revolvers from his pockets and began to open fire on Tech.

Silvia then lunged herself at Skye as she was turning her hand into her sword

Tech's POV

Ok so note to self do not ever do that again. I cannot understand at how Rock just turned into nothing as a result of a bullet hitting his spine

"Come out you stupid Dog!"

Damn it Bill, I'm a Coyote not a dog. This is like the Mastermind Incident all over again, ok so two forty five magnum revolvers. Not very this timeline but I'm guessing something is different about these ones. Oh man that was close, one of his bullets nearly got me, ok so the bullets use explosive rounds, great. I need to get Bill when his guard is down if i can make a big enough off a distraction I can get his guard down long enough to at least knock him out.

"Oh, stop being so chicken boy, face me man to man"  
>Bill for crying out loud your sounding more like the stereotypical Texan, right time to end this<p>

Normal POV

As Bill kept calling out endless rants about how Tech was a coward and so forth, Tech pulled out his neutron cannon and looked at the street light he was standing under. He gathered the idea that if he could perhaps time the shot of his neutron cannon he could stun Bill long enough to knock him out.

Tech fired his cannon at the street light and burst the bulb open. Bill looked up and the flash of the burst blinded him for a few seconds. Long enough for Tech to take a shot at him with his cannon and blew Bill into the side of a building and knocked him out.  
>"Get one thing straight Bill, I'm not a dog, I'm a COYOTE!" Tech Exclaimed as he took Bill's Revolvers and then put hand cuffs on him so he couldn't get back up.<p>

'Now to help Skye' Tech said in his head.

Skye's POV

"Come on Child, Give up!"

Silvia world's most talkative person since Duck, She is un-relentless and I don't know how long I can last. Her attacks come way too fast for me to recovery from each one in time. If she touches me with her hands I'll be killed, damn it Tech hurry up.

"Skye, Where are you?"

"I'm by the Fountain, Silvia isn't giving up and I don't know how much longer I can hold out for, hurry"

"Ok, Listen Skye I've got Bill's Revolvers and I also have a Plan"

"Ok I'm all ears but hurry, I can't hold out much longer!"

Ok, so Tech has a plan, I'll give him credit for thinking up on the spot as he usually  
>takes time.<p>

"Skye, I'm throwing Bill's Revolvers over to you, I'm going to make a distraction and you shoot Silvia, I've changed the ammunition to knock her back"

"Ok, I see them"

I jumped towards the fountain and grabbed a revolver, I hope his plan works

Normal POV

As Skye Jumped into the fountain to grab Bill's revolver, Tech came around the corner

"Hey, Silvia how about you take on someone else!" Tech Taunted Silvia

"Very well, your death wish will be granted!" Silvia said as she slithered towards Tech so fast that he had no time to react.  
>Silvia whipped her tail around Tech's waste and slowly moved him closer towards her<p>

"Well, you are certainly an interesting being, what a shame that such a person would throw them self away like this" Silvia then put both her hands on Tech's chest. No reaction was occurring

"What! Why are you not paralysed!" Silvia exclaimed as she tried multiple times to paralyse him

"You should know something, I have this ability to quickly regenerate after being killed or seriously hurt and considering your poison only paralyses, it has no effect"

"What!" Silvia Exclaimed

"NOW SKYE!" Yelled Tech

"Bye Bye Silvia" Skye said as she pulled the trigger on Bill's Revolver

As Skye pulled the trigger the bullet came at Silvia with a force so hard Skye lost her footing. The bullet hit Silvia and blew her back into the brick wall of the building she was standing near and letting Tech go as she was blown back.

"You ok?" Skye asked as she ran over to help Tech up

"Yea, I'm fine, Man her tail certainly has a grip" Tech replied has he rubbed his back

They both walked over to Silvia and looked down as she lay on the ground unconscious but still breathing. Skye put some hand covering hand cuffs on her. Like the ones they used with Sypher.

"Well, what do you think they were here for?" Skye asked as she looked around at the damage caused

"I don't know, but I did swipe this off Bill" Tech replied as he held up what appeared to be a data pad.

"What about Rock, shouldn't we try and find out what happened?" Skye asked looking at what remained of him

"I'll take a sample from what remains of him and figure it out when we get back"  
>Tech walked over to the remains of Rock and what was left, he grabbed a scapple out of his travel kit that he kept in his pocket and took a few samples of what was left of Rock.<p>

"Thank you for freeing me" Tech heard Rock's voice

"Wait, how are you still alive?" He asked

"Skye come over here!"

"What is it?" She asked

"Look" Tech said as he turned over one of rock's remains which was his face

"Do not feel pity, I have been like this for the last one hundred years i have lived, Shale found me and turned me into a weapon" Rock spoke in a peaceful tone as if he felt at peace

"Shale, what can you tell us, what is he up to?" Skye asked

"He plans to start a war, a war which will alter the course of history and I know where he plans to start" Rock Replied

"Where and When?" Tech asked in a respectful tone

"He plans to start from the time you came from 2774 but will be 2775 in a few weeks time, Where, the planes of the 12th" Rock replied

"The planes of the 12th?" Skye asked

"Rock are you absolutely sure he plans to start on the planes of the 12th?" Tech asked in a concerned tone

"Yes, you and I both know what that means, a date I cannot give, but Shale plans to gather every foe he can find who both want you and your friends gone along with any other force" Rock replied

"Now I ask of one request?"

"What is it Rock?" Tech replied

"I wish to be left in peace and some where nice, perhaps the park over there" He nudged his head in the direction.

Tech nodded as he picked him up as Skye followed Rock asked Tech to put him down by the flowers and the other Rocks.

"Thank you Coyote and Wolf, now before you leave I have two more things to tell you"

"Hmm?" Skye asked

"The first one is that we were asked to clear a way to the fountain and break off the top so we could bring it too Shale, the top contains a code which launches a satellite which Shale plans to use a way to open a Rift big enough to take his space ship through to begin the war"

"What is the last thing?" said Tech

"Shales so called Army that he wants to find the Dark Zone only obeys the person who brings them out of Cryo Stasis first. Shale already has a force strong enough to begin the invasion but he plans to create the ultimate army, you must reach the Dark Zone before he can. That Satellite is what he is going to use to get there"

"Rock before we go, I have a question" Skye asked kindly

"What is Wolf?"

"Is there a way for us to get home?"

"Yes, but I fear if you leave this time zone, Shale will hasten his plan" Rock replied he was very cautious

"Bill's data pad, I see you have it, use it, it'll guide you a way to bring your allies to this time and stop Shale, now I must rest, thank you for saving me" Rock replied as he nodded at Tech and Skye as he fell asleep.

"Tech care to explain what the Planes of the 12th are?" Skye asked very hastily

"I will, but we need to get back to the apartment first"  
>They took off towards the apartment, as Rock watched them go off he whispered a sentence<p>

"Only you can save us, save us all from Shale's impending war"


End file.
